A parking lot is designed to accommodate a number of motor vehicles that may be parked within it. In this instance, there is no concrete prescription as to the manner or the order in which the motor vehicles are to be parked in the parking lot. An arrangement of motor vehicles in the parking lot may therefore change.
In contrast to an organized parking lot, in which parking spaces are identified that may be respectively occupied by a motor vehicle, it is difficult to manage a non-organized parking lot. In particular, it may be difficult to determine a number of the motor vehicles that at a given time may be additionally parked in the parking lot.
The present invention is based on the objective of providing a technology for managing a parking lot that is designed for parking motor vehicles.